The big secret
by punkfairypirateelfrock
Summary: Katie’s dad is an alcoholic who drinks all day and night. katie's dad treats her a slave she gets beaten daily but there is nobody to stop him,her mother was killed and nobody knows in school. Will anybody be able to save her.
1. Chapter 1

The big secret 

Katie and her dad have had many problems; Katie's dad is an alcoholic who drinks all day and night as he has no job. Katie's mother died in a horrible car accident in which her farther who was drunk, drove her mother to death in the river. Katie goes to Horace green but does not have many friends as she is scared that her secret will come out.

Chapter 1 

Mr Brown is sitting in his chair drinking his 6th bottle of beer.

"Katie!" … "Katie will you get down here you stupid fucking bitch. "

Katie who was upstairs in her bathroom trying to cover her black eye that she got when she returned home from school sighed and went downstairs to see her dad.

"Oi where is my food" Mr Brown said in an agree voice. "I will just get it for you I'm sorry." Katie stuttered. Katie went into the kitchen knowing it was going to be a long night. Katie put the quick and easy meat pie in the oven and got herself a glass of water, she knew that she could easily run out the back door and leave her dad to drink himself stupid but she also knew that it would make him more cross and she didn't have anywhere to go anyway because none of her classmates knew what it is really like at home. The oven alarm rang and Katie got up and took the food out of the oven and onto a plate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The violence

"hurry up you stupid girl and after you have brought me my dinner you can clean up this mess, wash the dishes, put the washing on, iron my clothes and the most important job, giving me more beers"

Katie comes through with a hot meat pie on a plate, "haven't you had enough beers she stuttered" "

"You what, no I bleeding haven't had enough beers, here give me that" he responded "what is this, this is disgusting you should give me proper meals not this fucking meal,"

"i..i.. t..t.. thought you might like it because it was mum and yours favourite meal." Katie said moving away from her dad.

" well you were bloody wrong, he tipped the TV table over and picked up his plate and threw it at Katie, Katie screamed and fell on the floor she touched her face it was bleeding she had been hit by the plate. Mr Brown came towards her; Katie screamed and tried to get up. Her dad hit her face, Katie fell, she laid there for a little bit her dad had gone to sit down again, she got up, her face was hurting. "I will make you another dinner and I will do all the jobs you told me to do, do you want another beer dad?" Katie said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The sub

"Now children I am very sorry to say but your teacher had had a bit of an accident an.. " Katie comes through the door she looks pale and tired." Katie thank you for turning up you can talk to me later go sit down. Now as I was saying we have a sub coming in because your teacher has had an accident." This is Mr Schneebly he is going to be your teacher's substitutes until she is fit to come back. Katie sat next to Eleni, she felt tired because her dad hade made her do all those jobs while he sat watching TV and drinking more and more beers. He was still there in the morning collapsed on the couch with a can in his hand. "Psssstttt Katie why where you late today? Eleni asked." I just slept in that's all" Katie answered, she did want to tell someone the secret but she knew she would get worse and worse beaten b her dad, Katie didn't sleep late in fact she couldn't get to sleep at all, in the morning she had to do all her jobs again and get her ready for school, she had to put makeup over her cut face and her black eye so no one can see what her dad does.

"Ok all of you go out to play go now" the sub instructed.

Katie slowly got up and went into the playground; she sat on the wall by herself, her face still hurt from last night and she was not looking foreword to going home. Katie opened the house door quietly; she tiptoed past the living room and into the kitchen

Katie just stood still,

"Katie…………………….."

She blacked out her farther had hit her again

The next day at school…..

"Mr Schnnebly the children have music class now" the head teacher interrupted Mr Schnnebly speech about the man."

"Ok class get your instruments out please Katie where is yours?" Katie walked in she again looked pale and tired her dad beat her badly last night and Katie was hurting a lot. " it's in the classroom can I please get it" she answered

Katie walked slowly out of the classroom, on the way she saw a small family who must be starting because the children where little cuddling each other. It brought a tear to her eye, she missed her mum so badly and to make it worse her mum was pregnant with a little boy she could have been a big sister, she watch them with there mum and dad, they had smiles on there faces. Katie got to her classroom she went to her place and saw her cello, she has been forgetful recently she had a lot on her mind.

" I was going to bring that to the music room but I couldn't find it" someone suddenly said. Katie turned around it was Mr Schnnebly. Mr schnnebly asked " are you ok? You look tired and pale?" Katie said" yes I am fine thank you" and ran out the room.

When they got back in the room, mr schnnebly had layed some instruments out, zack had already been asked to play the guitar and Laurence had been asked to play the keyboard.

"You.." pointing at Katie " what's your name" Katie" Katie said "and what's that thing you were playing" mr schnnebly asked " cello" Katie answered

So Katie was given the bass, Freddie the drums, Zack the guitar and Laurence the keyboard. The others where going to be groupies, manager, security , technical and a stylist. Katie loved playing the bass but knew if she told her dad what they were doing in school he would kill her and would be worse then yesterday. Katie loved being in the band and had brought her closer to three other people summer the manager, zack the guitarist and most of all the drummer Freddie Jones.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- the band,

The band is doing very well, they practise in class, they are learning the history of rock and they have got a place in battle of the band, and It wasn't simple getting in, first they arrived and Freddie ran off and played poker with some band, then Tomika said she couldn't sing because they will judge her because she is fat, then they wouldn't let the band play as they already had enough bands then summer had a plan, so Mr Schnnebly told the judge that all the children have a rare blood disease called stickittothemandiosis and told him that he told the children they could play before all of them die.

Katie loved being in the band and had got close to certain people in the band especially one boy. She loved the bass and being in the band and put the problems away until she went home to it. Her dad started to drink more and more and the violence got worse

At school...

Katie came in late that day, she had been up all night being beaten up by her dad and doing jobs which mostly was getting more beers and cleaning up the sick and the spaghetti he threw at her. Katie had the plate thrown at her and the plate cut her arm deep, she also got dragged to the cooker and he burnt her arm by putting it on the oven hob. She had her arm wrapped in a banged and her jumper was up over her arms. The band was practising when Katie came in.

"Katie where were you this morning we needed you, look I copied the work for you neatly and I have organised your file ok? Summer boasted proudly

"Katie brilliant, get on your bass" Mr Schneebly said

Katie got on her bass and started playing it to the song the only problem was her arm were hurting from the injury's her dad gave her and she couldn't play.

"Alright posh, what's going on?"He asked

"Nothing, I am just tired sorry" Katie answered

"K lets take a brake" schneebly instructed to everyone.

Katie held her arm tight it was hurting, she asked if she could go to the loos and quickly ran out. She sat there for ages she didn't want to play again she knew she wouldn't be able to it hurt to much. She looked at her bandage, blood was coming through again. She wished she had someone to talk to. Katie sat there for 10 minutes then decided she had better go back. When she got back Zack was playing one of his own songs and everyone was listening. "We will play Zack's song, everyone in there place"

"

Baby, we was makin' straight A's

But we were stuck in the dumb days

Don't take much to memorize your lies

I feel like I've been hypnotized

And then, that magic man, he come to town.

Woo-Wee! He come n spun my head around

He said "Recess is in session,

Two and two make five."

And now, baby, oh, I'm alive.

Ah Yea! I am alive.

And if you wanna be the teacher's pet

Well, baby, you just better forget it.

Rock got no reason, rock got no rhyme

You better get me to school on time. …….

"Alright that's brilliant ok everyone go home, ok I will see you all later in the parents evening" Schnnebly said

"Shit what am I going to do, my dad knows that there is one he went through my bag and got the letter himself shit what am I going to do SHIT"

"Pardon" it was Freddy Jones the drummer.

"Huhh" Katie said

"You said shit, are you ok Katie"

"Um yes I got to get home" Katie said

"I will take you, I don't want to go home my granny is there and she gives me wet kisses yuck!" Freddy said

"Ok" Katie said she didn't want Freddy to see her dad but she could do with the company.

Katie and Freddy talked all the way home about different bands, about the band and about there friendship.

"this is my house" Katie said

"Cool well I will see you later on then" Freddie said cheerfully

"Huhh" Katie said

"at the parents thing"

"Yeh bye Freddy"

"See ya" Freddie waved


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5... Parents evening

Katie stood still for a while staring at the ground, thinking and hoping that her farther may have forgotten. Katie had many secrets but the secret about her dad beating her was the biggest one of all.

Katie heard a voice behind her, it was Mrs. Norris the next door neighbor, she looked after Katie while her dad and mum was in hospital (the crash where her mother had died).

"Excuse me dear are you ok" said Mrs. Norris

"yes" replied Katie quickly, moving closer to the door

She took a deep breath before going through the door to her house

"KATIE" shouted her dad,

Katie went into the lounge knowing that her dad will be lying on the couch with bottles and cans of beers all around him.

"Yes dad" Katie said

"Now Katie I want you to go get me another bottle of beer, then you need to clean this room up, make me tea and then get yourself ready for parents evening"

Katie froze "parents evening" Katie stuttered

"Yes you know parents evening the place where the teachers tell me your rubbish and crap at everything; I don't know why I need to go I already know all of that"

Katie didn't move she was getting worried she didn't want everyone at school to know.

"Well what you waiting for get on with it" her dad shouted, throwing a can at Katie's head.

Katie stated on her chores quietly, hoping that something would come up so her dad doesn't have to come to the parents evening.

But nothing did come up and two hours later Katie was being called downstairs by her dad who was ready to go to the parents evening.

Because of traffic and her dad's really bad driving Katie and her dad was 10 minutes late, finally when they e did get to her classroom, her dad pushed passed her and went strait into the classroom without knocking. Katie took a deep breath said a quick pray and followed her dad in, saying sorry to everyone as she passed them.

"Ah good now that Katie is here" said Mr. Sneebly

"We have learned lots of…" started Mr sneebly, suddenly everyone looked around to the door which Katie had forgotten to shut. At the door there was two policeman, with the headmistress and two other adults

"What is going on" said summer mother

"This is not Ned sneebly" said one of the policeman pointing at the adult in front of them

"no this is Ned sneebly, he is a fraud" said the female adult who was standing next to the headmistress.

All the parents looked shocked, summers mum looked like she was going to faint and zack's dad was shouting lots of questions out. Katie's dad did nothing, he sat on the desk watching all the other parents, although he did nothing Katie knew he was going to say something very soon, she knew his anger was rising.


End file.
